The Bet
by yuialex
Summary: Shin makes a bet with the rest of the class. What is the bet? This story have been rewritten.


**A/N- **some of you might remember this "thing", the story is crappy, and I know it. I took it down to make some changes, and worked a little more on the spelling.

**THE BET**

Today is just a another day just like the rest of them. But unlike any other day, Shin was sitting in the front of the classroom while he was smiling as if he was in a another world in his dreams.  
In the back of the classroom you could see the rest of the class, they were not interested in what the teacher was talking about, and to be honest neither was Shin, but they studied the two in front, waiting for something to happen.  
Even if it was hard for Shin not to stand up and grab Yankumi he had to hold on to his cool, but he had to admit he just loved to sit there while looking at Yankumi, he looked at her as she tried to teach the students some math, he felt proud of liking such a person, she never gave up, even how little the students understood she never gave up teaching.  
'I wish she will never give up me either, both in school or private' not that they had that much with another in private but in the future he hoped she would.  
And not just to help him when he had problems...

Yankumi looked around the classroom where all students were sitting as far away from her as they could, her eyes travelled to the front where one student was sitting. 'Ah Shin' she thought while looking at him. 'I wonder why he is sitting in the front?'  
But she just brused of those thoughts while thinking 'at leash he is not sleeping'

What Yankimi did not know was that her boys in class had made a bet with Shin, you see everyone knew Shins love for Yankumi, except Yankumi herself of course.

(A/N But we all know how emty minded she was when it came to things like love.)  
When it comes to the bet itself, anyone found it easy, the only thing Shin had to do was to sit in front of class in Yankimis session while not touching her, something he wanted to do oh so much.  
If he could keep his hands to himself they would stop teasing him about his love for Yankumi.

If anyone is wondering as to why Shin is always sitting in the back of the classroom its because of this, he wants to touch her, in other sessions with other teachers he used the time to sleep.  
But why was he so tired in the beginning of the day? The reason was weary easy to understand, for him at least, he used the night lying in his bed thinking about Yankimi, how she had smiled, or how angry she had become when someone in class had looked down on then yakusa or just how she had looked like while teaching.  
Those thoughts were not the only ones he had while lying in bed, he was a teenager in puberty so innocent thoughts was not the only thing he had in night while lying there all alone.

Right now Shin was starting to have a lot of problems.

There right in front of him was Yankumi asking hin a question. A question he had of course not heard because he had focused on looking at her, not listening.  
He looked at the black board trying to find an answer, but it had nothing written on it.

«Eh, can you repeat the questing?» he asked her while trying to keep his thoughts clear so he could focus on what she were asking him.

Yankumi bent over and put her hands on his desk so she could look at him better as to see if anything was wrong with him.

But her action only made tings a lot worse for Shin when it came to focus.  
Because when Yankumi bent down, Shin had a nice view of some of the skin under her sweeter, not enough to se her breasts, but to Shin a little skin was more then enough to set his imagination spinning.   
His eyes never left her skin, even if he cursed himself till the end of dawn he could not take his eyes away, he just sat there staring, not capable to do anything else.

In the back of the classroom the rest of the students were beginning to make kissing sounds, to be honest they were having a blast while waiting to see what Shin were going to do, they had not lost the bet yet, so they could keepon teasing Shin, atlas at the moment.  
Even if they could not see his face, they could read the way his body stiffed when Yankumi was around him, and now she were really close.  
It was almost as if Shin was sweating so much that there was a river running down at his sides.Shin had to grab his desk so he could stop his hands from grabbing her, if he did get a hold of her , he would not let go again, at least not for a long time.

While her studente was acting a little strange Yankimi still did not understand anything.  
And when she had asked Shin if he knew anything, he had just frozen.  
She was going to ask him again, but her words were broken off by the school bell, the school day was over.

When the rest of the class heard the bell they all became disappointed, not only did they not see Shin attacking Yankimi, but they had to stop teasing him about his love for the teacher too.

As to when Shin heard the bell, he felt as if something heavy was lifted off his shoulders.  
He turned around and said «You remember what you promised? No more teasing about my feelings» after everyone in class had nodded to him, he turned around again so he was facing Yankumi again.

When Shin had asked the rest of the class about something to do with a promise, Yankumi  
did not know that they were talking about. 'What feelings' she thought wondering.

«Now I do not need to hold back anymore» she heard Shin say... as did the rest of the class.  
When they heard the words they began running out of the classroom as fast as they could.  
When the last person had ran out the classroom door (except Yankumi and Shin), they began closing the door, but before the door was completely closed they could hear Yankumi voice screaming out «What are you doing Shin, STOP, SHIN!»

When the door was fully closed, they looked at another with a gulp, and they all promised not to ever make a bet like that with Shin ever again.

-FIN-

For you who did not like it, I feel the same, but since I have written it I thougt it would be a little shame if I just let I lie unused in my computer. hopefully there is someone who does not hate it too mutch... ()V


End file.
